Forbidden love
by L33TSoUL69
Summary: This is a love story of a trainer named Sam who incounters a wounded gardevoir and has a shiny ralts forced on him. How will he deal with this?
1. chapter 1

I did take the beggining from a story that inspired me to make a fanfic from cge0361. i did change it up a bit so it wouldnt be copy write...well injoy

* * *

Cradled in the hand of her mother the shiny ralts senses her mothers fear. She can see blood coming down from her face, she looks downward to see blood stains on her cloths and legs. She hears the sounds of yelling. A poacher yelling orders to his mightyena. The mightyena sprinted to the gardevoir that was cradling her baby awkwardly wile trying to run away from her pursuer. The mightyena eventually caught up with her and bit her leg attempting to slow her down or trip her. The gardevoir fell but used a shadow ball to cast away the mightyena. She quickly tried to imagine a town or city she could teleport to so she could get away from the poacher. She thought of a place to teleport but as soon as she was going to the mightyena hit her with a takedown. She flew a couple of feet and tried to stop most of the landing impact for her child. She stood up and re focus on the nearest town. Then as the mightyena was about to use another takedown she teleported. She teleported in the town of LittleRoot.

She looked around to see no one was outside. She seized the opportunity and crossed yard to yard trying to move as quick and as quietly as she can. She was tired now from blood loss and wasn't watching her step. She knocked over the trash bin.

As sam awoke, he wondered what the noise was. He looked at his clock, it said 1:27AM. He peered out his window and saw a bloody gardevoir with a blue ralts in her arms. He stood there in shock not knowing what to do or how to react. Suddenly the gardevoirs eyes glowed blue then his head suddenly felt as if it were going to split. The pain he felt was very bad for it had been his first time experiencing telepathy. He heard a loud yet gentle voice in his head. It said '' please take my child, hide her from my pursuers. Please take care of her, the choice is yours just don't let them take her.'' His head no longer felt pain, he looked back out his window then the gardevoirs eyes lit up again the all of a sudden the blue ralts was in his arms. She went on through the yard. The boy took the ralts to hid bead and covered it with his blanket. *Sam's view*'' What do I do?! Should I act asleep with my head to the window to see the people chasing her? I don't know what to do!'' the ralts looked up at him from the covers into Sam's eyes. '' I can't believe how beautiful its eyes are…..'' he decided he would not to risk it. He turned the other way and tried to act asleep. He heard a dog bark near his window. '' Oh no. Something's at the window…'' he heard a growl at his window. Then heard a man say, ''what is it boy?'' the dog barked for it smelt the gardevoirs trail and continued to pursue her. Sam no longer heard anything from outside so he started out of his bed but the ralts grabbed his arm. It looked at him then did some sort of whine. ''ok fine I wont leave.'' Sam lied back down and the ralts turned and faced the wall. Then Sam's mom came in. ''Mom I heard noises outside my window.''

''yes I know, I don't know what they were looking for but there gone now.''

She started to leave the room when sam interrupted her.

''Mom''

''Yes Sammy?''

''Um do you think….I can have a pokemon?...''

She frowned at him.

''No absolutely not, they are satanic and I will not permit you to ever have one not till you are 18 and you leave to your own place.''

''But mom! Please I will take care of i-''

''Wait! You have one don't you!?''

Sam explained what happened and about when telepathy was used on him. She didn't like the thought of her son being probed.

''ok only tonight but they you get rid of it.''

Trying his best not to argue he just bit his lip and said. ''Yes maim.''

She said her goodnights and left to sleep. The ralts was under the covers. It could sense that sam was mad and frustrated about something and wanted to know why. The ralts pulled on his arm and whined. ''Its ok ralts I won't let you be harmed in any way.''

He said with a smile. The ralts smiled back for It felt happiness and honesty. Seeing that the ralts was now comforted he lied down on his back to fall asleep. The ralts climbed on his chest and wile she fell asleep she held on his chest looking for comfort. Sam smiled and they both drifted asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*SAMS VIEW* In the morning I awoke with the little ralts asleep on my chest. Wow it sure is adorable I thought. I didn't want to wake the sleeping ralts up so I lied there for 27 minutes till the little ralts awoke from its sleep.'' Awwwwwww'' I said out loud when I saw one eye lazed and the other close as it looked at me.

*NORMAL VIEW* as the ralts woke it quickly jumped off the bed and walked around the room to see her new ''home''. She jumped on the chair in front of the T.V.

''Well ummmmm I guess stay here till I get out of the shower.'' The ralts smiled and nodded.

*SAMS VIEW* ''wow what do I do now? I could try to convince mom to let me keep the ralts….. But she would never allow it…. I know! I could try to suck up to her!'' I said while I jumped exited with the good Idea I had. When I jumped I slipped and landed on my butt. ''OW!'' *sight* ''aaaaarg…..already a crapy morning'' I did the routine I did every morning after I got out of the shower. Brushed my teeth, rinsed with mouthwash and wrapped a towel around my waised.

When I entered my room I saw that the ralts had figured out how to turn on the T.V. it was 7:00PM and pokemon rival destinies was on. And she was conveniently watching it, it is my favorite show. I sat on the bed and watched the show. (another routine I do after I get out of the show.) After the show was over I had forgotten of the ralts that was in the chair in front of me. I stood up and went to my dresser…in front of the chair… and I still haven't gotten dressed….. be aware the chair was facing the T.V so I couldn't see the ralts when I watched the show. Now because its facing the T.V the ralts can now see me…nude…. I heard a weird shriek/squeal sound and quickly turned around to see the ralts blushing then turn its head away from me. ''Oh shit!'' I said as I tried to put on my cloths as fast as I could.. I had boxers on with shorts and a T-shirt, but in the rush the pants where inside out AND backwards, the T was also backwards…. Well its better than nude I thought. With a moment of awkward silent I finally said, 'sorry….'' The ralts was still blushing and not facing me. I said ''well you wanna eat something?'' The ralts nodded still having a embarrassed look in its eyes.

We walked to the kitchen and I reached out to pick the ralts up to set her on the table but it resisted. ''look I said I was sorry!'' I said now frustrated. ''I'm use to not having anyone in my room in the mornings….let alone a pokemon! So qui-'' I stopped myself remembering its only a ralts…and I can emotionally hurt her. Considering she doesn't have anyone but me either so I took a deep breath and said ''look'' my head was bowed with disappointment and sadness at the same time. ''I'm so-'' the ralts started to cry. ''wait no! I'm sorry please stop crying…I don't like seeing things cry. Please I'm sorr-'' Just them my mom walked in mad. She said with a raged voice. ''What is that noise?!'' The ralts then stopped crying then ran to me and hugged my leg. I bet because she fears my mom just as much as I do in the mornings.

''Its nothing I was just getting breakfast for the little ralts…''

''That things still here!?''

''Well where else could she go?.. she cant just go on the streets..'' the ralts suddenly squeezed tighter at what she heard.

''Yes she could! Its better that her being In here!''

''But she a living thing to!''

''Ya so are stray dogs!''

''But mom I really want a pokemon! Please and look she blue! She's supposed to be green that mean she's a-'' mom thin interrupted with a crude remark.

''A freak of nature!''

''No it means she's rare! A shiny!

''I don't care!'' I snapped…..

''FINE BE HARTLESS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LEFT YOUR BABY WITH STRANGERS TO ECAPE KILLERS AFTER YOUR BABY HUH!? WOULD YOU WANT THAT PERSON TO JUST KICK THEM OUT!?'' my mom then had a look on her face I haven't seen before. She was staring at the ralts who was now in my arms hugging my neck tightly and burying her face in my shoulder shaking with fear from the emotions she's taking in. then I realized it was pity. ''fine..''

''so I can keep her?''

''Absolutely not! But we can take her to that Pokesenzer thing for pokemon and inter her for adoption..''

I didn't like the idea of giving her up but its better than the streets…and I can tell I have already lost this fight..


	3. Chapter 3

I started to cook some eggs with bacon and sausages. While I cooked the sausages ralts tugged on my leg then stretched out her arms while jumping. ''what is it ralts? you want up?'' The ralts nodded then smiled, so I picked her up and cradled her. She seemed happy to be cradled. The food just started finishing so I went to set it down. When I set her down on the center island she sat down and watched me finish cooking. She seemed very interested with me when I cooked.

When I finished cooking I told the ralts to stay on the island until my mom finished eating. It looked at me with curiosity. I sighed and said ''she already thinks that pokemon are evil so I don't think she will want you eating at the table.'' It just nodded with a depressed face. I waited to eat so that when my mom finishes eating I could eat with the ralts. I don't think mom would let the ralts eat at the table and I didn't want it to eat alone. Ralts went to my room to watch T.V. until my mom was done eating. I sat in my chair and sighed ''I hope I can keep ralts..'' after I said that the ralts climbed up my leg and sat in my lap then smiled at me. She probably only did that because she heard what I said. We watched The LooneyToons Show for about 16 minutes until I said ''now I can feed you'' I said with a smile. When we got to the kitchen I went to pick the ralts up to place in the chair, this time she actually let me pick her up. I set her down on the chair and said'' I'll be right back I'm going to make your plate….so don't go anywhere.'' The ralts just nodded.

When I came back with the food she just stared at it. ''what's wrong ralts?'' she just stared at the food I gave her. ''what's wrong it's not poisoned see.'' I started to eat the sausages and bacon. She just looked at me with suspicion, and then took a bite. It let out a squeal and smiled. It seemed to love the breakfast I made. ''you like it?'' It nodded vigorously. ''well good'' I said smiling. My mom walked in saying ''after you finish eating.

''Ok….'' I said with a saddened face. I wanted to say something in protest, but I can't argue…ill just end up losing then getting grounded. When we arrived at the Pokecenter I wasn't really in the best of moods and that didn't help ralts emotions ether. We entered the Pokecenter and went to the front counter to a woman with really weird hair say, ''hello how may I help you?'' then mother said ''I'm here to put this pokemon up for adoption.''

''really why? It's a shiny, is it nonfunctional?''

''hell if I know! I just don't want it near my son!''

''Is it because it's a girl?''

Then my mother said " WE don't want it" in a very serious voice.

The woman just nodded and said '' place it on the counter and we can put it in adoption…" then my mother signaled me to do as the woman said. I hesitated. Then I tried one more time to persuade her. ''mom please can I keep it, it could teach me responsibilities..''

''no''

''Mom but the gardevoir last night sai-'' I was interrupted…again

''No she didn't! you only said that so I could say yes with pity and I have non for their kind!'' the people in the building started to stare. ''Mom I'm not lying please believe me!''

''Yes you are there is no wa-" the ralts then leaped from my arms to my mom. She placed her finger on her forehead and showed her what happened. Then my mom said ''Nurse how do I own a pokemon?'' I was so happy when she said that! Then she said to wait in the car, So I did. After a while I began to wonder what was taking so long. I was about to open the door when my mom came out of the building with ralts and some box looking thing. ''here'' she said when she got in the car. ''what is it'' I asked It's a device for your pokemon or somthin. All I know is you can use the money I put on it to buy your pokemon a ball.'' I smiled when she told me this. I almost cried.

I got out of the car with the ralts in my arms and went inside the Pokemart. When I opened the door a bell chimed then I heard ''welcome''. I then said ''hey I need a ball so I can own this pokemon.'' He came around the corner and said ''Oh wow a shiny! Well ok right this way.'' I followed then he said '' here are all of the balls we have, go ahead and pick one out." I let ralts see so it could pick one out. The ralts pointed and smiled at a blue ball that had a G in the front of it. ''it wants that one''.

''ok ill ring that up for you''. He typed some buttons then scanned the weird red device I had and he said "your good to go….." then he whispered in my ear '' you might want to catch it now…" he said as he looked at a man behind me. I nodded then touched the device to the ralts head. She then was engulfed in a red light then disappeared. Then the red light on the pokeball….or greatball turned white. I let ralts out and said smiling ''now your officially my pokemon!'' it smiled back and hugged me tight in my arms. I cradled her in my arms as I walked out of the store then I heard from the man behind me say ''hand over the pokemon! Unless you want to get hurt.''

''no this pokemon belongs to me.''

''Well then DIE!'' he as he threw a pokeball on the ground.'' EKANNNSssss.'' Said a pokemon with purple skin with a yellow rattler and eyes. ''What's that?''

''it's my pokemon! Now ekans use poison sting! All of a sudden the pokemon opened its mouth then purple needles where shot at us. I turned away attempting to protect ralts. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact but then I heard.

''pelipper use protect….'' I looked up and saw a big white bird covered in a green orb. The mysterious man walked to me and said ''are you ok kid?''

''ya I wasn't hit.''

''good…now stay here ill finish this guy..'' he then turned to his pokemon and gave a command. ''pelipper use water gun…'' The pelipper opened its large beak then blasted water all over the ekans. The ekans was then hurled to the wall. It hit the wall with a loud thump. When ekans hit the wall it made a decent sized crater. The man with a big red R on his shirt then said ''you basterd, that man won't always be there! When he isn't ill crush you!'' The man then returned his hurt pokemon and ran out the door. ''who was that?''

''He's part of a group called Team Rocket.''

''Who are they?''

''They are a group that go around stealing pokemon that interest them…like that ralts you have. I suggest you go now'' I left the store and got into the car. My mom said ''What took you so long?''

''It took a while to get ralts a ball.'' I lied.

''ok now if you ever mess up with school or disobey that thing is gone you understand?''

''yes maim…'' When we got home I set the ralts on the carpet and said ''welcome home explore your new home a bit while I'm in the shower.'' It nodded and started to wander to the living room. When I got out the shower I went to my room and got in my pajamas. Then after I turned on the T.V ralts pushed the door and walked in. ''I see you found my room'' It nodded then climbed to my lap. Then it hit me. Oh crap you're filthy. The ralts just looked at me. ''ya your taking a bath, do you know how?'' the ralts just looked at me with a curious look. "oh….. then I'll have to show you." When we got in the bathroom I turned on the bath and made it a comfortable temperature. Then I said ''ok go ahead and get in its at warm temperature''. It nodded then climbed into the bath. While I was washing ralts I realized that it had blood stains on its ''dress''. ''oh wow I wonder what everyone thought when they saw you had blood on you?'' It just looked at me and shrugged. When I finished rinsing ralts off I lifted it out of the tub. When I did this…I saw things…. Now note the ''dress'' was white…. And it was wet…and see through.. Ralts then noticed what I was looking at the shrieked. The sound stunned me and I dropped what I now noticed to be a HER. Crap ralts I'm so sorry!... I thought that thing was a part of you….not separate… It was blushing with HER head turned away from me. ''ralts I'm sorry…'' I said as I slowly reached for HER. SHE resisted and tried to avoid me.

I then said ''fine if you won't forgive me…then be that way, when you forgive me I'll be in my room.'' I opened the door and went straight to my room. I lied down on my be and turned on the T.V. After a while I heard my mom yell ''Sammy! Dinners ready!''

''Coming mom!'' when I got to the kitchen I couldn't see ralts anywhere. ''Where's your pet?''

''she in my room.''

''She? What makes you think it's a she?''

''just a hunch mom.'' We finished eating and I cleaned up after dinner and brushed my teeth. When I opened my door I was hoping to see ralts but she wasn't there.. I wondered where she was hiding, but I thought if I try looking my mom would get suspicious. So I just left my door cracked, turned off my lights and when to bed. Suddenly I was woken up to the sound of my door opening. Uhg….whose there?... The door then closed and I felt something jump on my bed and snuggle in my arm. ''Ung..ralts…is that you?'' Then I felt her finger touch my forehead. Then I heard a voice I have never heard before. ''Its me…..i forgive you…. You didn't know..'' I smiled then said ''thank you'' Then we drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*beep* *beep**beep*''unnnnngh….''*beep**beep**beep*''ugh…''Sam grunted. *beep**beep**beep*''man I hate Mondays…''Sam said as he turned the alarm clock off. Sam started to sit up but felt the extra weight from the ralts sleeping on his chest. *SAMS VIEW* She's kinda cute the way she sleeps. She's all curled up in a ball sucking on her ''thumb''. "ralts wake up." She made a mumble like sound and just rolled over. ''come on ralts I have to go to school.'' Ralts then woke up and stared at me half asleep. I guess after that she realized she was on my chest. It seemed like she didn't even care. All she did was get off and fall asleep beside me. "She sure is tired" I thought.

I left my room to take a shower then I realized I would have to go back to my room to get dressed. I didn't want to wake her up so I took the cloths I was going to wear to the bathroom with me. After I got out of the shower I did the daily routine, brushed teeth, flossed, use Listerine, and take the morning pee. I got dressed then went to the kitchen for some cereal. When I was getting a bowl its edges hit the cabinet and made a clank noise. I was hoping the ralts didn't wake up. When I turned around I saw the ralts half asleep rubbing one eye with her "hands" yawning. "Good morning ralts". She just nodded and climbed the chair. I'll make you a bowl just hold on for a sec. We ate breakfast with no conversation then went to my room to finish getting ready. Then I thought of something, "Ralts wanna go to school with me?" She just looked at me with a curious look. "if you do come you will have to be in your ball for a bit." She just nodded her head. When I finished getting ready I waited in the living room for mom to drive me to school. "come on Sammy lets go". Before I left I returned ralts to her ball, put her in my pocket then got into the car. My mom worked for DEVAN CORPORATION in Rustboro City, which was only a couple of blocks from my school.

*I'm going to skip to lunch*

When lunch came I sat down at the table where I always sit. My friends were talking about their pokemon and how cool and strong they are. After I heard my friend John talking about how cool it was to have a pokemon I decided to say something. He knew I couldn't get pokemon and now he was trying to tease me.

"but I do have a pokemon!" I exclaimed.

"I don't believe you". Said my other friend named Donny.

"Fine I'll show you". I pulled out the Great ball.

"What pokemon is it?" said my nerdy friend Zack.

"Wait you can't show us here it's not allowed, show us in the battle area." Donny stated

"but I don't want her to battle.." I said.

"OH it's a her is it?" John said teasingly.

"Don't tease him." Donny said

"Thanks bro."

We went to the battle area. There were already people battling in different areas. They were battling in rectangle arenas with a pokeball shape in the middle. One battle that caught my eye was this kid and his cacnea battling a Treecko. "Cacnea use needle arm!"

"Treecko quick dodge then use quick attack!" the pokemon did exactly as it was told and sent the Cacnea flying. "sam you coming?" Donny said. "ya sorry". I followed him to a bench were all my other friends gathered. "ok lemme see your pokemon!" demanded John.

"ya I wanna see!" Zack stated.

"I know!.." I pressed the devices button on the pokeball and threw it in the air. "ralts come on out!" When the ball hit the ground it bounced then shot a red beam releasing ralts. "you have a ralts!?" said Donny. "ya when did you get it?!" said Zack.

"It's not a "it" she's a her!" The ralts just looked up at me confused. ''Not only that it's a shiny!" exclaimed Donny. *NORMAL VIEW* The ralts could sense what her trainers feelings were and she didn't like it. The ralts then went to Sam and rose her arms wile jumping. Sam then reached for ralts and picked her up.

"aw isn't that cute she's like your child!'' John teased.

"ya she's kind of like a little sister to me". Ralts then frowned and hid her face. "what's wrong ralts?" Sam asked. She just kept her face hidden. Ralts then put her finger on my forehead, "I don't want to be a daughter to you…" "what do you mean?" Ralts then blushed and continued to hide her face.

"hey is she a shiny!?" Zack asked. "dude I just asked that!" Donny said

"Ya she's a shiny"

"where did you get one!? He asked

" I found her" I lied. Then realizing he was being ignored Donny broke in. "what are you going to name her?"

"name?"

"ya you should name her sense she's your first pokemon" said Zack.

*SAMS VIEW* what should I name her I thought. "ummmmm, hmmmmmmmmmm. Oh! I know!"

"what? What are you going to name her?" asked Donny. I smiled then looked at ralts. "I'll name you Sarah." The ralts smiled and hugged me. "she seems to like her name" said Zack. "I sure do hope so." "lets battle!" exclaimed John. "no…"

"Why are you scared you're going to lose?!"

"NO!" the truth was I didn't want to see Sarah get hurt.

"then battle me!" I looked at ralts and she smile and nodded with approval. "O.K fine ill battle you." "Good, Aron its time to fight!" he threw his pokeball in the air, when it opened a beam of red let out a little grey pokemon with holes in it. "Sam do you know what attacks she has?" asked Donny. "no? how do I find out?" "you use your T.D".

"what's a T.D?" I asked. "It's your trainer device you scan Sarah to see what attacks she has." "You mean this?" I pulled out the weird red rectangle thing that I used to buy Sarah the great ball.

"Yes" I opened it then it instantly said

" RALTS THE FEELING POKEMON. IT HAS A SENSORY HORN ON ITS HEAD THAT SENSES THE FEELINGS AROUND IT".

On the screen it showed a picture of ralts and a symbol of a female crest. "wish I had found out she was a girl this way..rather than seeing things…." I thought. Then beside the picture it showed her attacks. She knew confusion, double team and growl. *sigh* "Sarah you ready?" she nodded. We went to deferent sides of the arena and sent out our pokemon. Zack was the referee. "I want this to be a clean fight. The round is over when the other pokemon is unable to battle. Begin! "Aron use headbutt!" the little pokemon straitened its head then charged for Sarah.

"Sarah use double team!" Sarah then became three ralts. The Aron then went straight through one of the ralts as if it were an illusion. "Now use mud slap!" Then Sarah was hit in the face with a bunch of mud. "Sarah! Are you ok?!" She shrugged off the attack and resumed battle stance. "Now use confusion!" Sarah's eyes glowed blue then Aron was picked up then slammed into the ground. The Aron struggled to its feet. "Aron use defense curl!" the Aron then curled to a ball.

"Sarah use double team!" she then became three ralts again.

"now Aron use headbutt!" Aron then began to charge at Sarah.

"Sarah us confusion!" Then all three of the ralts eyes glowed. Aron was then thrown up then slammed down, smoke was formed from the impact of the attack. When the smoke subsided Aron was knocked out. "Aron is unable to battle! Sam is the winner!" announced Zack. Sarah then ran to me and jumped to my arms. "good job Sarah! We won our first battle!" Sarah smiled then hugged me tight. John then returned Aron and said "you did good rest now."

"nice Sam you won your first battle!" Donny congratulated.

"ya and John lost for the thousandth time" Zack teased.

"shut up! She's super strong because she's shiny!" John said in defense.

"shiny has nothing to do with it!" Zack said.

"ya Sarah is just that amazing" I boasted. Sarah smiled and hugged me more. *BEEEP* "Crap lunch is over! See u all later!" yelled John. "Bye" we all said. I returned ralts to her ball and went to class.

*AT HOME* after I walked inside I immediately let Sarah out. Sarah stretched then went straight to my room. Mom started to cook dinner. I went to my room and turned on the T.V. Sarah once again climbed up and sat on my lap. After a while mom called me for dinner. After I finished eating I took a shower and went to bed to sleep. Sarah climbed on top of my chest and got ready to sleep. "good night Sarah…and again good job today". Ralts hugged me around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. Then poked my forehead and said "good night Sam." I was blushing but sense all the light that was on was from the alarm clock she couldn't see. "so adorable." I thought as I drifted asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about this chapter taking so long…I got in an argument with my mom about random $hit and ednding up getting grounded... Lets not get into that topic and just enjoy the story.

* * *

*beep* *beep* *bee-* "don't even think about beeping again…" I said as I turned the alarm clock off. Sarah was once again asleep on my chest.. *sigh* "Sarah….Sarah wake up…it's time for school.. Sara-" she then put her "finger" on my forehead and said "just leave me here…" "Won't you get board?" Sarah just moaned softly. "You can at least get off of my chest". She didn't even get up she just rolled off. Wow she must not be a good morning person at all. I wonder if she's feeling well.

I did the normal routine, except Sarah wasn't there to eat breakfast with me. I went to my room and finished getting the stuff I needed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Sarah. After I was ready my mom and I left for work and school. *SARAH'S VIEW* I waited until Sam left before I started to move around. I first went to the kitchen to eat, I needed energy for the training I am going to do. You may not know this yet but I can read emotions and also my trainers mind. I can only read his mind though, I can read everybody's mind after I evolve. The reason I am training is because…I want to evolve…if I evolve I can be closer to him.. I can't explain it…ever sense he tried to protect me from the team rocket guy I've been feeling weird…

I can't explain it I just desire to evolve…. "well I guess I should start training." I started training by lifting Sam's chair in his room with confusion, it's the equivalent to pushups. I tried lifting as much as I could but I could only do 12… After I finished I was exhausted, I was panting very hard. I went back to Sam's bed and went to sleep.

*SAMS VIEW*

"NO absolutely not!"

"Come on she's a natural, on her first battle she defeated a level 13 Aron!" exclaimed Donny

"What does it matter!?"

"Well you just go her right? So that means she was only a level one….or a level five at most!"

"I don't care I don't want to see her fight!" The image of the bloody gardevoir still haunts me.. We were just getting to the lunch room when he decided to get back up from the others. "Sam here doesn't think his ralts is good enough for the tournament tomorrow!"

"Sam she has potential, besides it's not like it's a fight to the death" Zack said jokingly

"I just don't want to enter her in…."

"do you really care about a pokemon that much?" Asked John. I didn't answer him, " I don't see why you care about them so much there just tools for fighting, that's all there good for." Stated john

"don't be so harsh not everyone thinks the way you do." Said Zack

"Sam I really think you should enter there is a big cash reword for the winner and a pokemon!" said Donny

"what pokemon is it?"

"A Railu!" exclaimed Donny

"A Railu? What's so good about it?

"it evolves into a very strong pokemon!"

"really what pokemon?"

"Lucario.." John broke in

"well I'm not sure if I want to…I mean aren't there super strong pokemon that are going to be there?" I tried thinking of an excuse.

"No they wanted it to be fair, the tournament has different parts one for beginners, novice and masters. I'm only going to see the master's division." Said Zack

"There see you have no excuse!" Said Donny excitedly.

"I also want you to go so I can have a rematch! Or we can have one now!" John said

"I'm sorry I left Sarah at home she wouldn't get out of bed, id don't think she's feeling well"

"After school I'll take you to the pokemart and we can get her some berries to try and make her feel better, we can't have her sick for the tournament!" Donny exclaimed

*sigh*"ok fine, Where is the tournament going to be?"

"At Rustboro gym, AND the pokemon league champion Steven is going to judge the beginners!" Donny said excitedly.

"I'll talk to Sarah about it… I don't want to sign her up to a tournament without her permission, I don't think it would be fair for her." "Why? Its not like she's YOUR master." Zack said teasingly.

"I will do things the way I see fit…" I'm starting to get really annoyed that they keep on bothering me about the way I think about pokemon…..actually I don't even know why I do treat them the way I do…after all my mom has raised me to think of them as satanic…. After school I called my mom telling her I was going to the pokemart with Donny and that I was getting a ride back from him. "all she said was be home before dark." I said to Donny

"O.K then lets start walking." The pokemart as only 2 blocks away, quit convenient. When we got to the pokemart Donny immediately went to the berry section. "here put these in the bag." He handed me three berries that where blue and had a tag on them that said Kelpsy. "Will these help?"

"oh yes they will!" he said with a smirk." We went to the counter and bought the berries with the T.D I had. After I bought the berries he called his mom to pick us up.

*AT HOME*

When I got home I set the berries in a bowl rinsed them then put it in a blender. I then poured it in a glass and took it to Sarah. "Sarah are you awake?" I said as I opened the door. She was sitting in my chair watching T.V.

*SARAHS VIEW* Why did he ask me if I was awake? Sam started to walk to me with a glass of blue liquid saying "I went to the pokemart to get you berries to help you feel better." I just giggled at what he said then gestured him to come closer so I could telepathically talk to him "I'm not sick I was just tired silly" He just looked at me with an awkward smile and laughed. "oh my bad I thought you were feeling bad so I went to the store and got these to help you feel better ." I smiled and took the drink anyway. After I drank it I felt stronger and as if I had more energy. Heh now I know why I feel the way I do for my trainer….its the way he cares for me.

*SAMS VIEW*

"Sarah I want to see if you want to enter a pokemon tournament with me.." Sarah nodded her head.

"Are you sure I mean arnt you scared you might get hurt?" She shook her head no. I don't like the idea but I guess we could.. Yes we could besides I could win a pokemon and some money!...Oh ya I still have to ask mom.. I left my room and went to look for mom. I found her in her recliner in the front living room watching T.V. "mom there's a pokemon tournament tomorrow...and I want to enter Sarah in it."

"Who's Sarah?" I just realized I never told her ralts name.

"it's the pokemon's name."

"oh" she said with a attitude.

"so can I? There's a prize money and I can win another pokemon as well. I can let you have the prize money if you let me enter." I said trying to convince her.

"o.k fine but I'm not giving you a ride." I smiled then went to the kitchen to cook. After every one ate I cleaned up after dinner and got in the shower, and went to bed. Sarah was already in bed when I got to my room. I laid next to her and said good night. She hugged my arm and I fell asleep.

*INSIDE DREAM*

I looked around and saw white, just pure white everywhere. I then saw a blue "haired" gardevoir walking to me. She was beautiful, she had beautiful crimson red eyes and her "hair" hung over her shoulders and some covered one of her eyes. I started to blush when she looked at me. She giggled and walked over to me. "hi Sam" she said

"how do you know my name?"

"it's me Sarah"

"but when did you become a gardevoir? Just a second ago you were a ralts." She walked up to me and held my hand saying

"I'm showing you what I can be….what I want to be" She then leaned in and kissed me near my lips. "I want to become a gardevoir…please don't be afraid to fight with me…I want to fight, I want to become stronger….for you.."

"I don't understand" I said confused. Sarah just giggled "in time Sam you will." I woke up and saw it was 2:50 in the morning. I looked over at Sarah and she just smiled and held me closer. I don't know what to think…But she said I will over time…so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke in the morning Sarah was again asleep on my chest. "Sarah…Sarah wake up its time for school.'' Sarah looked up at me and smiled. "What? Why the smile is there dry drool on my face?" I said as I checked my face. Sarah then put her finger on my forehead and said "I'm just happy that I can wake up next to you in bed." I started to blush, "don't you mean on me?" I said jokingly. Then again she put her finger on my head and said something that confused me. "soon I will be waking up on top of you."

I don't know what she meant by that but I had no time to think I still needed to get ready. Again I did the everyday routine. When I got to school I went straight to the cafeteria. We aren't allowed to go to our class until school starts so I just hang out here with my friends until school does start. "Is ralts with you today?" asked john

"Ya she's here why wanna lose again?"

"WA?! No! you're the one that's going to lose!"

"why the change of attitude Sam?" asked Donny .

"what do you mean?"

"Well yesterday you didn't wanna fight because of Sarah's health and wellbeing but now you're going in head strong."

"Oh I uh…just want her to get strong…ya that's why." I don't want to tell him of the dream I had.

"Who cares! Let's battle!" stated John. When we got to the battle area everyone was taking a break from battling so the spotlight was on us. "Aron its time to fight!" then the little Aron did a small battle cry and got in a battle stance. "Sarah lets show him how it's done!" I threw the great ball in the air then Sarah came out onto the arena. "this time ill attack first! Aron use mud slap!" The little grey pokemon turned and kicked back mud at Sarah. "Sarah use double team!" Only this time she was hit. "Yes! Now use headbutt!" Aron then started to charge at Sarah. "Sarah jump!" she then jumped over the Aron but just barely. Now Sarah has rubbed the mud away and was ready for battle. "Sarah use confusion!" Her eyes then glowed blue as she picked up the Aron and slammed it into the ground, Only this time making a crater. Aron got up but was wobbly and was stumbling around. "wow its confused!" yelled a voice "YA Ralts will definitely win!" another voice said. Now I started to get cocky, "Sarah use confusion again!" Aron was once again slammed into the ground except this time it was knocked out. "you did good Aron now return." John said with defeat. Sarah ran up and jumped in my arms, "good job Sarah we can never lose together!" but after I said that another kid challenged me. "I want to take you on!"

"ok that's fine by me."

"Good…Go Beedrill!" Then out came a fairly big pokemon, It looked like a giant yellow wasp with big smooth drill shaped things for hands and a big stinger. He made the first move. "Beedrill use poison sting!" I then remembered the last time I saw that attack and froze up. "Crap! Sarah double team!" I said shaking out of shock. Sarah then became three ralts. This allowed her to avoid the attack. "Sarah use confusion!" Beedrill was then slammed into the ground. Again this one was acting funny as well. "Beedrill use twin needle!" Beedrill then flew really high then slammed itself on the ground. "it's over ralts wins again" some kid said. "Sarah finish it with confusion!" Beedrill was once again slammed into the ground, this time it was knocked out as well. "return Beedrill you did well. Hey kid what level was your ralts?" "why?" I don't see how level matters.

"because my Beedrill was a level 21."

"woh! She beat a pokemon 18 levels higher than her!" exclaimed Donny

"how would you know?" I asked Donny

"I checked her level after you battled John again and it said she was a level 8! Wait come to think of it what level is she now?"

"I don't know how do I check?" "When you scan her with your T.D it should say the level she is next to her name." I pulled my T.D out and scanned Sarah, next to her name it showed she was a level 13. "it says she's a level 13."

"oh wow she should be even stronger now! I wanna take you on now!" exclaimed Donny. But after he said that the bell rang signaling that school is about to start. "never mind." He said, as he started leaving he yelled "Don't lose in the tournament! I wanna face you!" I nodded then turned to Sarah. "You did great." I said while smiling at her. She blushed then gave me a hug and put her finger on my forehead "I'm even closer to becoming a gardevoir." "yes you are…now return I got to go to class." I returned her then went to class.

When lunch came all sorts of people were challenging me. I let the kid who challenged me first fight me. "GO torchic! Out came a small red and orange chick looking pokemon. "Ok come on out Sarah!" Sarah was ready for battle. "torchic use ember!" the little pokemon then shot out fire at Sarah. "Sarah use double team!" Sarah once again became three ralts and avoided the attack. "Sam you can avoid some projectile attacks with confusion you know! I mean it's kind of dull dodging it the same way!" yelled Donny

"Thanks! Sarah use double team again!" she now went from three ralts to 9. (Because 3 squared is 9)

"Torchic use ember on all of them!" then the little chick turned as it shot the fire. "Sarah use confusion on the fire to send it back at it!" the fire then had a blue aura around it, and then it was sent back flying toward torchic hitting it in the torso. "torchic use peck!" the torchic ran at Sarah and slammed its beak on her. "Sarah use confusion!" Sarah then picked up torchic then slammed it on the ground. I thought it was over but then a bright blue light engulfed torchic. "IT'S EVOLVING!" yelled its trainer. Then the little torchic grew significantly in fact it was almost as tall as I am. "yes! Now Combusken use double kick!" then it ran up to Sarah, kicked her in the air, jumped then kicked her back down. When Sarah hit the ground a crater was formed. "Sarah!" I yelled out to her attempting to get her attention. She got up then turned to look at me. She had a scrape on her face and blood coming down from her head. The image of gardevoir came back to me. I froze up and got teary eyed. "Combusken use peck!" Combusken then ran to Sarah and pecked her in the head. I heard her yell in pain and snapped out of the state I was in. "Sarah use confusion!" Combusken was then slammed into the ground. It got up wobbly then fell back to the ground. "Combusken get up!" Combusken started to get up but I wouldn't let it….. "Sarah finish it!" Sarah didn't even need the attack order, her eyes glowed blue as she picked the Combusken back up then slammed into the ground. The Combusken was now knocked out. "return you did an amazing job… Hey you! Are you entering the tournament?"

"yes why?" I asked as I picked up Sarah

'' my names Erik and I want to face you again in the tournament!"

"ya ya that's cool…Donny where can I heal her?"

"At the Pokecenter, but you can't just leave school."

"I don't care". Sarah was pulling on the collar of my shirt. "what Sarah?" She touched my head and said "I'm ok you don't have to leave school I'll be fi-"she then passed out. "Sarah?! Are you ok!? I ran out the school and to the Pokecenter. I went to the front counter and showed the woman ralts. "oh my what happened?" the woman with weird hair asked. "I was in a battle with a Combusken at school."

"ok put her in the ball and ill heal it up." I returned Sarah and gave it to the woman. "hi my names nurse joy what's your name?" she asked after she put Sarah in a machine. "Sam"

"well Sam did you win?"

"win what?"

"your battle silly"

"Oh ya we did but just barley…it evolved into Combusken just before we won." The machine behind her beeped. "well here is your Ralts and be careful next time."

"I will." I said as I went back to school. When I got to school I waited until the period let out before I went to my next class. After school Donny and I went to the tournament to sign up. When I got there a women asked for my age, I told her nine then she asked for the pokemon I was going to use, I told her ralts, then she stamped my hand showing I was ready for the tournament. The stamp on my hand said 35, (must be what number I am.) I sat down on a bench then let Sarah out. We sat and watched the different trainers and their different pokemon walk by. Then I saw a man that looked around his early 20's that had a gardevoir next to him. The gardevoir saw Sarah and I and smiled, she then held her master close. "what is it gardevoir?" the man asked. He then looked at me and Sarah and smiled, then kept walking. Sarah held me close and hummed a tone. Then I heard "NUMBER 16 AND 35 PLEASE HEAD DOWN TO THE ARENA" "well Sarah are you ready?" she smiled at me then climbed to my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

I started to head to the arena when a man stopped me and said "show me your hand" I did and he nodded with approval and opened the door. When I walked through it the whole building was packed with people cheering. I could also see a camera crew (this must be on T.V) I thought. A man with a microphone said "TRAINERS PLEASE GO TO YOUR STATIONS!" as we reached the arena the crowd got silent "NOW THE MATCH IS OVER WHEN THE OTHER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BEGIN!" After he said this the arena became extremely loud. My opponent then threw her pokeball saying "Oddish its time to play!" then a little green grass looking pokemon hopped around with excitement. "go Sarah!" Sarah then hopped off my shoulder then assumed the battle stance.

"Sarah use double team!" Sarah then became three ralts.

"Oddish use vine whip!" then vines were whipped at Sarah. "Sarah use confusion!" then the vine whip was interrupted by Oddish getting slammed into the ground three times. *due to there being three ralts* Smoke was then formed from the attack. When the smoke cleared there was a big crater and the Oddish was knocked out. "ODDISH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THAT MEANS RALTS IS WINNER!" the crowd cheered extremely loud. Then the announcer said "let's see what our judge thinks." When I turned to look at the judge I was surprised. He was the man at the pokemart. "I liked your battle. You had a good plan and you won without taking a hit. Good job. I am completely surprised who the judge is! After the judge finished talking I was told to go to the trainer lobby. When I got there I saw multiple trainers there. "NUMBER 49 AND 24 PLEASE HEAD TO THE ARENA" Then a boy who looked around the same age as me stood up and started to head for the door. He had a red and black hat on with a half pokeball emblem on it. He also had a yellow mouse looking pokemon on his shoulder. As he walked out "he said are you ready Pikachu?" Pikachu!

After a while I saw Donny come in from the battle arena, come to think of it…what pokemon does he have? "Donny what pokemon do you have?" "It's about time you asked me. Come out Machop! " Out came a pokemon that looked strangely like a little kid on steroids. "wow when did you get a pokemon?" "I've had one since I was five bro." "oh….how come you never told me?" "well I knew you weren't allowed to have a pokemon and I didn't want you to feel left out." I guess its ok that he didn't tell me...I mean it was for my wellbeing.

I saw the same trainer from earlier come back smiling. "Good job Pikachu you did great!" He seems to be happy I guess that means he won. I decided to talk to him and try to make new friends "hey you what tournament rank are you entered in?" He smirked and said "Masters of cores don't you know who I am?" "no?" "I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town!" "sorry I still don't know.." "I saved the world a thousand times and beat the elite 4 in kanto!" He seemed like he was getting mad so I just agreed "oh ya! I remember! I'm so happy I can finally meet you!" Just after I said that the announcer came on "NUMBER 35 AND 63 PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA" I did as I was told and once again we were ready for battle. Only this time I was facing a boy, "Rattata lets win this!" then a purple rat pokemon came out and did a battle cry. "Aright Sarah lets show him who's boss!" Sarah then got in position and was ready for battle. "Rattata use quick attack!" then Rattata then sprinted at Sarah with a white stream behind it. Before I could tell her to dodge she was hit. "Sarah use confusion!" the Rattata was then slammed in the ground. It stood up wobbling. "crap! Rattata use hyper fang attack!" The pokemon then ran at Sarah and attempted to bite her. "Double team!" she then became three. "Now confusion!" Rattata was then knocked out cold. "RALTS IS THE WINNER!" I returned back to the trainers lobby and while I walked through the door Donny walked passed me. "Wish me luck." He said smiling. After 4 minutes I was called back up for the semifinals . "NOW STARTS THE SEMI FINALS, THE MATCH IS OVER ONCE THE APONENT IS OUT OF POKEMON! BEGIN" instantly the boy yelled "Nidoran lets win this! " Out came a purple pokemon that had a horn on its head. "Sarah we can't lose we've come too far!" Sarah was ready for battle. "Sarah use confusion!" The Nidoran was then slammed into the ground. "Nidoran use poison sting!" purple needle like projectiles were then shot at Sarah.

"Sarah dodge!" Sarah then ran to the side and avoided them. "Use double team!" She then became three ralts. "Nidoran use tackle!" The Nidoran then charged at Sarah. "Use confusion!" Nidoran was then slammed into the ground three times and still got up. "Nidoran use poison sting!" "Double tram!" She then became nine. "This should finish it Sarah use confusion!" Nidoran was then slammed in the ground nine times. Finally Nidoran did not get up. "darn I was hoping I would have to use this...Nidorino finish this! Out came another purple pokemon. It looked like the same thing except had spikes on its back and was looked stronger and bigger. "Sarah use double team!" Sarah then became 27 ralts! "Nidorino use double kick!" "I don't think so! Use confusion!" Nidorino was then slammed 27 times! And yet still got up! "crap it must be a high level…

"Nidorino use double kick again!" "Use confusion!" Nidorino was again slammed 27 times, this time when it got up it was wobbly. "crap he's confused….Us poison sting!" Purple needles where once again shot at Sarah "Sarah use double team!" Then there were 81 ralts! However when Nidorino used poison sting it swayed its head and the needles still hit Sarah. "Sarah use confusion!" Nidorino was then slammed in the ground again. "Use headbutt!" instead of charging for Sarah it bashed its head in the ground over and over. I just told Sarah to use double team until the arena was full of her. By then then Nidorino snapped out of confusion but it was too late. "Sarah finish it! It was then slammed into the ground so many times the arena was surrounded with smoke. Once it cleared the Nidorino was finally knocked out. "NIDORINO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE RALTS IS THE WINNER!" I ran to ralts and gave her a big hug. "good job Sarah you're the best!" She smiled and hugged me tight. I looked at Steven and he just nodded and smiled.

I went back to the trainers lobby and saw Donny sitting there smiling. "Guess what bro, me and you are about to duke it out!" "Really?" I didn't want to face my best friend but there was no choice. Donny took me to nurse joy to have my pokemon healed then we went back to the gym to finish the tournament. "NUMBER 35 AND NUMBER 5 PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!" "well I guess good luck" Donny said smiling. "yes good luck." We went to our battle station and waited for the announcer to tell us to start. "THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE WHO WILL WIN!? WELL I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT! BEGIN! Donny then smiled and threw his pokemon in the air "Machoke wreak shit!" Then out came a bulky pokemon that was taller than me.. "When did it evolve!?" "last round bro!"

"crap…Sarah lets finish this tournament!" Sarah was then ready for battle. "Sarah us double team!" She then became three. "Machoke use focus energy!" he then flexed and an aura of red surrounded it. "Ralts use double team!" she was then 27 ralts. "Machoke run up to them and use close combat!" Machoke then started punching every one until Sarah was hit. She flew back a couple of feet and rolled. "Now Machoke seismic toss!" Machoke then ran to Sarah and picked her up and slammed her on the ground. "Sarah!" Sarah then stumbled to her feet. "Sorry bro…but I have no mercy in battle Machoke use mega punch!

"Sarah dodge!" Sarah then rolled to the side and barley dodged the punch that made a crater in the ground. "Sarah use confusion!" Machoke was then slammed into the ground. "Machoke use strength!" Machoke then ran at Sarah and punched her. She was then shot across the arena. "No Sarah!" Suddenly ralts started to glow blue. "Sarah?" Sarah then turned into a girl like pokemon with blue "hair" that hung down in two streaks, she also had red horns and a tutu like outfit. "Yes! I EVOLVED!" said a voice

(what who's there?) -oh good! I can now speak to you through telepathy!- (well that makes things easier for conversations.) -No time for talk lets finish this with my new move Psybeam !- "OK use Psybeam!" Sarah then formed a purple ball in her hand until it grew to the right size, then shot it out in a wave of purple rings. When it hit Machoke it seemed to do a significant amount of damage because it sent it flying. When it tried to get up it wobbled. "crap….Oh well all or nothing! Machoke use mega punch!" Machoke the recklessly ran at Sarah with a glowing fist. "Sarah use Psybeam!" It hit Machoke but it didn't stop it from running at ralts. "oh no! use confusion!" Then Machoke was picked up and slammed on the ground. Machoke was struggling to get up when I yelled "NO MERCY! SARAH USE PSYBEAM!" Sarah ran to Machoke and jumped on top of it and used Psybeam to the face. The Machoke yelled as it was knocked out. The crowd then screamed in satisfaction to the battle. "MACHOKE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE SARAH IS THE WINNER!" The crowd then cheered. I ran to Sarah and she ran to me. We embraced each other happy that we won. I went to the judge and he handed me 1,500 dollars a pokeball and a trophy. Steven stood up and walked to me saying "you did great kid, I will look forward to fighting you in the pokemon league." I smiled at him when he said that and went to Donny. "well shit Sam I didn't think you would win." "Well I did and you did one hell of a job." I said smiling as I shook his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

VOICES

'Sarah's telepathy'

(Sam's thought)

"talking"

-thought-

While Donny and I went to his car to leave we were stopped by Steven "Hey kid with the shiny Kirlia wait up." I turned to see who was calling me and to my surprise it was Steven. "What is it Steven?" 'He wants to warn you…' "Seriously? Why?" "Oh sorry if I'm intruding I only wanted to warn you…" I forgot that no one else could hear Sarah but me. "Wait! I'm sorry Sarah told me you wanted to warn us. I must have confused you Steven….sorry" "Oh no I'm sorry I had forgotten that Kirlia's can talk to their trainers telepathically. What I stopped you for was to tell you that you're stupid and foolish…..but before you get mad at me let me explain. You just showed every single person who saw this tournament that you had a shiny Kirlia. Now you will have all kinds of people after you, not just team rocket but other organizations like team Aqua, team Magma and team Galactic." "Well they all sound scary except team Aqua." "Don't let names fool you kid." Steven stated 'Listen to what he says, just because their name doesn't sound evil doesn't mean they aren't' "What should I do Steven?"

"Allow me to take you home. If you travel by car someone might pursue you." "Ok so how will I get there?" Steven smiled then threw a pokeball in the air "Come out Salamence!" Then a tan and aqua colored dragon like pokemon came out. It had big red wings and man was it huge! It could easily fit Steven and me on it. "We're going to ride that!?" "Yep he will take us to your house with ease." "Sorry Donny but I'll be getting a ride from this!" "I'm jealous dude! You get to fly home…with Steven! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow bro." Salamence crouched low to the ground so Steven and I could climb on his back. "Where am I going to put my trophy?" "Oh Salamence can carry than in his mouth. Well kid where do you live?" "Little root." "Salamence take flight!" After he said that Salamence lifted his wings and took off. In seconds we were high in the sky.

When we took off Sarah hugged my chest. "What's wrong Sarah?" She didn't answer. When we started to gain speed she squeezed me to the point that I felt pain. "What's wrong Sarah, you can tell me. She then looked at me with teary eyes 'S-sam I'm scar- 'As she said that Salamence made a sharp dive to my house. When Salamence did this she hid her face in my chest 'Don't let me fall Sam!' I hugged her back to comfort her. "I will never let you fall….you can trust me." 'I trust you Sam.' Even though she said that she still hid her face in my chest. "Everything good back there?" We were now in the front yard. "Ya she's just afraid of heights." Sarah looked around and saw we were on the ground and pushed me away while blushing 'I wasn't scared!' "Of course you're not those where just tears of joy earlier right?" She blushed then turned away with an angry face. "Aw come on Sarah I'm just kidding!" She then jumped off Salamence and started to walk toward the door. *sigh* "well Steven it was nice of you to give me a ride." As I'm saying this Sarah opens the front door and walks in. "Where is Sam at?" 'Outside being mean!' Sarah then ran in the bathroom to take a shower. Mom then walked outside to see what I was doing and saw me talking to the pokemon league champion. "It isn't a big deal I did it to make sure you where safe." I just noticed mom was watching me talk to Steven. I took the trophy from Salamence and showed it to mom, "Look mom! I won first place!" "Ya that's fine….Why are you here!" I looked at Steven, when he saw my mom I saw his mood change rather quickly. "This is your mom?!"

"Yes I am sur-fucking prize! Now answer me! Why are you here!?" "Relax I'm just making sure your boy gets home safely. Well bye Sam have a nice day." He then quickly jumped on Salamence and flew off. "Why were you with HIM!?" I quickly thought of a lie to tell her. "He was giving me a ride back home himself sense I was the winner, it's a great honor for pokemon trainers to even see him in person. He just wanted to reward me by giving me a ride." "I don't want you near him ever again! Do you understand me!?" "Yes maim". I don't know what the problem was he was nice enough to give me a ride home. Well she must have a reason for hating him so much. I'll try figuring this out later.

When I got to my room I saw Sarah watching T.V in my chair. "Hey what are you watching?" She didn't answer me she just ignored me and continued to watch T.V. "Sarah I'm sorry ok, I was just teasing you." She continued to ignore me. "It's ok that you're scared of heights everyone is scared of something." She just continued to ignore me. "If you're sad that you hurt me its ok it didn't hurt that bad." (HA yea right it really hurt….but it's worth it sense I was able to hug her so close….) She then turned and looked at me while blushing. She got up and had her hands behind her back while twirling one foot next to the other. 'Did you really like holding me in your arms?' I blushed at the way she said that. "Well I didn't hate it…" She made a weird girly squeal noise then jumped to me giving me a hug. 'Well I'm glad you don't hate it.' "Wait how did you know that I liked it?" 'Just a lucky guess.' When she said this she winked then continued to hug me. I hugged her back and told her that I had to get in the shower. 'Hurry back' She then kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her bushing; she smiled then went back to watching T.V. "Oh ya! I forgot I had the Riolu in my pocket!" I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pokeball. "Alright Riolu meet your new family!" After I let it out it stretched and yawned. The pokemon was blue and black; it looked like a puppy that stood on two legs.

"I wonder what I should name you." "Whatever you want master" I looked at the pokemon with amazement. "Did you just talk?" "What am I not allowed to master?" "Oh it's not that I just didn't know that pokemon could talk." "Well I can." The pokemon said smiling. I got my phone and called Danny. "Hello what's up Sam?" "Can pokemon talk?"

"Oh ya no one told you, yes they can dude the only ones that can't talk are mutes."

"Do most of them talk?"

"No most of them don't but you can buy the T.M that teaches them speech."

"Oh that's cool."

"Ya but it is very expensive so not many people buy it."

"Oh ok thanks that's all I needed I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bro talk to you later"

I turned to look at Riolu. "I'm going to get in the shower, while I'm in there I'll try to think of a name for you ok? "Ok master!" (Hmmmmm I wonder what I should name it… Wait I don't even know what gender it is. I'll have to check when I get out.) I stopped washing my hair for a moment. I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me. I decided to ignore it and finish showering. When I got to my room I opened my T.D and scanned Riolu. "Riolu is a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. Riolu's tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws, which are the beginnings of the spikes on lucario's forepaws. Riolu has a black "mask" and red eyes. Like Lucario, Riolu stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It's sensitive to the different auras around it just like how ralts is to emotions. Next to its name was the female crest. "Well now I know what to name you." "What's going to be my name master?" it started to look at me with curiosity. "Your name will be Jasmine.'' Jasmine then smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I love my name master!" "Well I'm glad you do. Now I have to go and cook dinner."

While I got the things I needed for dinner out Jasmine sat on the island and watched me. "I'm getting nervous with you watching me." "I'm sorry master I could go sit with Sarah if you want." She seemed sad that _I_ didn't want her sitting there. "If you want to watch me I won't stop you." Jasmine smiled and continued to watch until I finished cooking. "So Sammy what's the name of this one?" "Her name is Jasmine." "How do you know it's a she? Is it another hunch?" "No I used the T.D you got me to check." "Oh, how much money did you win?" "1,500 dollars." "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." I then thought about what she said for a moment. "How would you know that I won that much?" 'She watched you battle on the T.V' "You watched me battle!?" "Wait how did you know?" She turned and looked at Sarah. "Oh she told you didn't she? Well the next time you read my mind….your out, understand?" 'Yes I'm sorry to offend you.' All I saw was mom nod her head with approval and continue eating. I didn't understand what was going on. Sarah must have felt my confusion because she told me 'I apologized with telepathy.' It surprised me when she told me this because mom didn't seem surprised at all when she heard Sarah, In fact how would she even know that Sarah could read minds and talk with telepathy in the first place? Eventually I'll get to the bottom of this.

After everyone finished eating I cleaned up after dinner and went to bed. Sarah was already in bed waiting on me. I looked at Jasmine who was staring at me near the edge of the bed. "Oh I haven't given you a place to sleep yet have I? "No you haven't master" I got up and got some blankets and pillows out of my closet to make a pallet with. "There that will be your bed." "Thank you master it's very comfortable!" "Well I'm glad." I went to turn off the light and went back to bed. When I got comfortable Sarah reached across my chest and said 'now I can snuggle with you.' I blushed with embarrassment. You know what, I don't mind it. I don't mind it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

'Sarah's voice'

''talk''

*me interrupting*

(my thought)

-thought-

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG

Also sam is now 13…..it took me some thought but I have decided….. It's much more interesting at this age ;) if you don't like the age skip please LET ME KNOW. I will create the chapters where he is 10 11 12 in if you guys want. Enjoy.

*beep* *beep* *beep*ugh…..*beep* *beep* "finally its Friday…" I mumbled to myself as I turned the alarm clock off. I looked to my right and saw Sarah asleep, smiling and hugging my arm. I blushed at the sight of it. (Wow she's half my size….it's not the same when she sleeps with me now. Now I feel…different. I wonder why.) I looked to my feet and saw Jasmine sleeping in-between my feet. (Wow I now have two Pokemon. I wonder what Jasmine will look like when she evolves.) "ok everyone wake up it's time for school." "I don't wanna go to school daddy…" *OH SHIT P.S I'M CHANGING IT TO WHERE JASMINE CALLS ME DADDY )* "well Sarah….are you ready?" 'No I don't wanna go either…' (Oh yea! It's Pokemon day! I'll bribe them to get out!) "Ok fine I'll leave you two here…on Pokemon day." 'Pokemon day?' "Ya I get to let one Pokemon out for the whooole daaayyy." She opened one eye and looked at me. "Buuuut if you don't want to I could go alone…" ''I wanna go daddy!" I looked toward Jasmine and saw her jumping with her arms out signaling me to pick her up. "Ok I guess I have my one Pokemon." I could see I was getting through to Sarah. I picked Jasmine up and cradled her in my arms then started for the door. 'Wait I want to go to!' I smiled and turned to Sarah. "But I can only have one pokemon out at once." Jasmine looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Daddy can I be the one that goes with you?..." (Crap I can't just let Jasmine down…) 'But I love you more than she does' I went to my chair and sat down. "ok I'll let Jasmine out the first half of school and Sarah the other half, Ok?" "Ok daddy." Jasmine started to hug me while humming. 'Ok but I want to be extra close to you since I have to wait' She smiled deviously. "Ok but not too close." 'aww….' She became sad and started to pout. "What's wrong Sarah?" She kept looking down while she talked. 'I want to be close to you….' "Well how close were you planning to get? She jumped off the bed and sat right next to my area. 'I want to be extra close' She started rubbing her head on my chest humming. I started to blush when she did that. "B-b-b-but that-" 'Not close enough?' She then scooted over until she was sitting on my dick. "Sarah y-y-your to close!" I picked her up immediately and placed her on the ground. "I don't know why your acting this way but you can't do that to me in public…" She put her hands behind her back and twisted on foot on its toe while turning her head slightly while blushing. 'But we aren't in public right now…' I turned my head so I wouldn't show that I was blushing. I tried to get away from the subject. "Well guys stay here I'm going to get ready for school."

"IM JUST A STEP AWAY, IM JUST A BREATH AWAY, LOSING MY FAITH TODAY, I'm fallin off the Edge to DaaAAAy. I AM JUST A MAN NOT SUPERHUMAN, SOME ONE SAVE ME FROM THE HATE, ITS JUST ANOTHER WAAArrr, JUST ANOTHER FAMILY TOOOooorrn, FALLING FROM MY FAITH TODAAayyyy, JUST A STEP FROM THE EDDgggee, JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE WORLD WE LIVE" Then I started singing embarrassingly louder. "I NEED A HEEEEROOOO TO SAVE ME NOOOOooooOOW" my voice cracked….. "I NEED A HEEEEROOO-" Then I had the feeling that I was being watched again. I opened the shower curtain and screamed….like a girl. "AAAAAAAH!" I covered my junk from what was watching me. "I like your singing daddy!" "What! What are you doing in here!?" I saw Sarah standing behind her blushing. I blushed with embarrassment when I saw Sarah looking at me. "You to Sarah?!" 'Well I came here to stop her…..' "Ok thank you, Jasmine doesn't come in here while someone else is in the shower." "But mom said it was ok." "Who said that?" "Mom did" "Where is your mom at?" "Well that's a silly question daddy! She's right here of course!" She pointed at Sarah smiling. Sarah started to blush. "She's your mom!? What makes you think that?" "Well I have been here for four years and you two have been together like a couple." "No we haven't! We have NEVER kissed like couples! AND we aren't married!" 'Well not yet…..' "What do you mean Sarah?" She started blushing and turned around grabbing Jasmines hand. 'Never mind Sam you obviously don't understand yet…' "Why can't I call you that?" I saw Sarah give her a sad look. "Why doesn't he want me to call you mom, I don't understand." After two seconds Jasmine nodded as they both entered my room. "Wonder what she said to Jasmine." I said out loud. I finished my morning routine and went to school. The middle school is in the town of OLdale so I can just ride my bike there.

I returned Jasmine and let Sarah hop on my shoulder. I got my bike out of the front yard and started to head to school. Sarah started to hum has I picked up speed. "Sarah why are you so happy when I ride my bike?" 'Because I like the feeling of the wind on my face.' She looked down at me and smiled. When I got to school I tied my bike to the bike rack and went to the battle arenas. "Yo what's up Sam?" Over the past years Donnys voice has gotten deeper. "What's up man? Where's Zack?"

"He's in tutorials."

"Oh well that sucks."

"Ya! It sucks to suck!" John walked up to me and gave me a high-five. "What's good ma niggas?"

"Nuthin much bro want another rematch?" "Hell ya! This time I'm going to win!"

"Wow you're really pumped up today John."

"Well yea! If I don't win this there's no hope for me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…." He grabbed his pokeball and threw it in the air. "Come out Lairon!" Out came a grey Pokemon similar to Aron, except it was larger, had a tail and spikes on its back. "Sweet bro he evolved!"

"Of course he did! He's not going to stay a little Aron like how you keep your Kirlia." He smiled when he saw that the comment affected me. "You wouldn't understand my decision!" "Whoa bro calm down! But you're holding her back, why won't you evolve her she could be so much more!" "You know what…..never mind I'm just going to head to the lunch room…" *In the mornings before school it's a place for people hanging out*

Sarah pulled on my hand to get my attention. 'Sam….why won't you let me evolve?' The truth is I've heard the rumors about male trainers and there Gardevoirs. I'm just not ready for that. "Just because." 'No because isn't an answer I want to know why.' "We can discuss this another time." While I was walking some boy bumped me..hard. "Oh my bad I didn't mean to break your romantic conversation." He high-fived his friend and laughed. "Yea why don't you just marry her while you're at it?" His friend started to tease me as I was getting up. "Why won't you answer us huh? To scared?" When he said this Sarah walked in front of me and bulked up to the boys. "Oh is your "girlfriend" protecting you? Wow that's pretty sad when your "girlfriend" is protecting you!" I could tell Sarah was getting mad and I was getting pretty mad myself. "Why don't you piss off!?" "Wait your telling me to piss off!? You're in seventh grade! Your MY under classman!" "I may be you're under classman but I will kick your ass!" I saw that the boy was getting mad. He leaned back and swung his fist at me. I stepped back to dodge it. Sarah stepped forward to protect me. "No Sarah….this is my fight." The boy swung at me again with his left. I stepped forward towered his right and hit him in the stomach with a left. He leaned forward in pain, I cupped my hands behind his head and bashed my knee in his head about six times, His friend must have finally realized he was losing and he tackled me off of him.

By now a crowd gathered around me. **FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! **the boy started punching my face over and over. The crowds chant gave me courage and adrenalin. I grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face. He rolled off of me and I was now on top of him. I started to punch him in the face but then his friend tackled me. "You prick ill beat you down!" He was too busy talking so I hit him in the dimple. While I was focused on one of them the other one grabbed Sarah. I heard her scream and turned around. I then went from mad to pi$$ed the fuck off. "YOU LET HER GO!" I was distracted and the other boy put me in a full nelson. "I'm going to make you suffer for picking a fight with us…and I'll start by making your little "girlfriend" scream!" "Hey dude you don't have to do that, that's way to cruel dude." Said a voice from the crowd. "I will do what I want!" He picked her up with ease and slammed her in the ground over and over. "STOOOOP PLEASE!" My eyes were tearing up. The boy smiled and stopped the attack. "You really seem to like this thing huh? Well good!" He faced her toward him and hit her in the face. I screamed with sadness and despair. "STOOOOooooop PLeaaase…." Sarah was now bloody all over and had a swollen eye. 's-s-sam….h-help me…' After she said that the boy slammed her in the ground really hard. The crowed screamed with fear at the sight of all the blood. He lifted his arm for another slam. I lost control. "ILL FUCKING KILL YOOOUUU!" I pushed through the full nelson which broke my arms. I charged at him and tackled him. I grabbed his head and slammed it in the ground over and over. By now the crowd was silent in disbelief in what they were seeing. The boys head was bashed open and I started punching his face. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HURT MY GIRL EVER AGAIN!" I punched his eye really hard and it caved in.

Sarah grabbed my arm to try to restrain me. I elbowed her off of me and she started to cry in disbelief. The boy attempted to save himself and swung at me with a right. I stopped his punch by grabbing his wrist. I then pushed on his elbow until it broke. He screamed out in pain as I pulled the bone out of his arm. By now I was completely covered with blood. I started hitting him with his own bone. I caved in his other eye and was tackled by officer jenny. "What the hell is wrong with you sam!?" "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I elbowed her in the gut and ran back to the boy beating his now dead body. "Stop him Sarah you might be the only one who can stop him!" 'But he won't listen…' "If you don't I will have to resort to shooting him! He is too unstable!" 'Ok I will try…..Sam!' I couldn't hear her. 'SAM!' I continued to beat the body. Sarah ran up to me and hugged me from behind. 'SAM PLEASE STOP IM FINE please I'm o-'Sarah then passed out from blood loss and I was knocked out of my state. "Sarah?" I turned to look at Sarah and saw her passed out. "SARAH?!" "Out of the way!" Then nurse joy pushed through and picked up Sarah and rushed her to the Pokecenter. Then I heard a gun load. "Sam I'm sorry to say this but….Sam you're under arrest for murder!" "What are you talking about!?" "Don't play stupid Sam! Look behind you and see!" I turned around and was shocked. I screamed at what I saw. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh" I couldn't believe what I saw, it was such a shock that I threw up at the sight of it. "Now Sam come with me…I'm taking you to jail."

This might be my last chapter...im not getting as many people liking it as i wanted and im losing more people than im gaining so if this chapter doesnt go well im just gunna quite this story all together.


	10. Chapter 10

*Interruptions*

-thought-

'Sarah's voice'

(my thought)

"Conversation"

I started to cry as I saw the horrible image in my head of the boy who was murdered. I then remembered that Sarah was injured badly. "What happened to Sarah will she be ok?" "Well since you murdered that boy she will probably be released depending on what the judge decides…Sam why would you do such a horrible thing?" "He started it! At first he attacked me but when he couldn't land hits on me he went for Sarah….And-and-and then h-" "Well save it Sam…I don't want you mad when you see the judge, besides there's a camera in every hallway so we will see if your innocent." We reached the prison and I went through an inspection. They took the pokeball that had Jasmine away. I was then escorted to a prison cell. "You will wait here until the judge is ready to see you." I walked to the bed and thought about Sarah. (I wonder if she will be ok….She looked horrible…)

After 2 hours the guard unlocked the cell and told me to follow him. When we entered the court room there was several people sitting in rows of chairs. "May the defendant take his seat." I did as the judge told me to. I was really nervous with all the people staring at me….and if I failed I could lose Sarah! "Now tell us why you violently killed that young boy." I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Well I was on my way to the cafeteria to get away from my friends. When I cut the corner he bumped me and teased me about my Kirlia being my girlfriend. Kirlia then tried to protect me when she saw the insult he said to me was upsetting me. I told her to stand back because I originally didn't want to get in trouble. " "So it's your Pokemon's fault?" "No sir you didn't let me finish."

"Ok continue." "When she bulked up to protect me he said another insult, he said "It's pretty pathetic when your "Girlfriend" has to protect you." I didn't like what he said to I defended myself with insults toward him." "So you provoked him?" I started to get annoyed that he was interrupting me so often. "No sir, please let me finish." "I'm sorry go ahead." "He didn't like what I said to him so he tried to hit me, I avoided It by taking a step back. He tried to hit me again and that's when I fought back." "So you kill him for throwing two munches!?" "No! Please let me finish sir!" He glared at me for getting an attitude with him. "His friend joined in and tried to fight me too. I was winning the fight until he grabbed my Kirlia, when he did this she screamed so I was distracted. His friend held me in a full nelson, while I was held down he slammed my Kirlia's head in the ground repeatedly and hit her in the face. He then slammed her head really hard on the ground to where everyone could hear the sound of it. When I saw that he was about to do it again is when I blacked out…."

"So you don't remember what happened after that?" "No sir all I remember is seeing him getting ready to slam her head on the ground. After that I saw him dead in front of me." "Do you have evidence to prove what you say?" Then Officer Jenny spoke up. "Yes sir there are cameras in the hallway." "Do you have the CD from it?" "Yes we do." She gave the CD to the judge and he played it. When I saw what happened when I blacked out I was stunned….what I did was inhuman. Everyone else was shocked to. After he saw after he saw me break the boys arm and pull the bone out he stopped the video. "I have seen enough, I would have gone crazy if someone was hurting my pokemon that way to. I name the defendant innocent!" I was relieved to hear this but I wanted to see if Sarah was ok. "Is it ok if I get a ride to the Pokecenter to check on my pokemon?" "Yes officer Jenny will take you." She handed me Jasmines ball and took me to the Pokecenter. When we got there I thanked her and ran inside. I immediately went to the counter where nurse Joy was at. "Do you know where my shiny Kirlia is?!" "Yes follow me I will take you to her." She led me to the emergency section of the Pokecenter. When we I went to the room were Sarah was I broke in to tears. She was covered with bloody bandages and was breathing heavily. I went to Sarah's bed side and started to mumble through my tears. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner!...I'm so sorry…" Nurse Joy patted me on the shoulder. "She will be fine she just needs time to recover." I nodded then went outside to call my mom. "hey Sammy what's wrong?'

"It's Sarah…she's in the emergency room at the Pokecenter…"

"What!? What happened!?"

"A bully beat her severely…"

"Well did you kick his ass!?" I was surprised at what she said. I didn't want to tell her the truth but I had no choice.

"Well….he's dead…..I had to go to court….the judged named me innocent when he saw the video…"

"…..well I'll be there at 5:37 to drop you off some food.."

"Ok mom…I'll see you then…" After I hung up I saw nurse joy looking at me with a sad face. "I saw what happened on the news…." "it was on the news?!" "Yes..." She looked sad and scared when she lookd at me. "I know….I'm a monster…" "Well I'm not saying what you did was wrong but you need to restrain yourself next time." I nodded and went to Sarah's room. I went to her bedside and held her hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you….I'm so sorry….." I left the room and went outside to let Jasmine out. When I let her out she stretched and yawned. "Hi daddy!" "Hey Jasmine are you happy to be out of your ball?" "Yes! I love fresh air." "I'm sorry that I don't let you out of the ball very much, I promise I'll let you out of the ball as much as possible."

"Ok!" She smiled and hugged my leg. "Where is mommy daddy? " I didn't want to tell her the truth, I'm afraid she won't take it well. "She's at Donny's house." "When will she be back?" "Soon Jasmine…soon." My phone then started ringing. "Hello?"

"I'll be at the hospital in five minutes."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit…" Alright Jasmine wait in the lobby I'll be right back, mom just wants to drop me off some food." She nodded then went inside the Pokecenter. When I saw mom drive in all the sadness hit me all at once. When she got out of the car I ran to her and embraced her. I don't know what came over me I just started crying uncontrollably. "M-m-mom sh-sh-she looks horrible….it's all my faul-" "Don't ever think it's your fault for even a second." We stood there embracing each other for what seemed like hours. Then finally she broke the silence "She will be ok…she will fight to live because she loves you." I then felt a tug on my pants followed by whimpering. I turned around to see Jasmine crying holding on to my pants. "I dont know why you're crying bt please dont cry…..just please don't cry please." I picked her up and smiled. "I know, it's all going to be just fine since you're here for me." She smiled and hugged me around my neck. "Where is mommy really at?" "In the emergency room in the Pokecenter…." "Well that's why we're here." "Well Sammy I have to get back to work here's your food I'll be back in the morning to bring you breakfast." After she said that she went to her car and headed to work. "Come on Jasmine let's go see Sarah." When we got to her room I held her hand and waited for any sign of her waking up. Jasmine was in the chair on the other side of the bed asleep. Soon after I also drifted asleep.

(SARAH'S POV)

I looked around and saw nothing but white. –Where am I?- Then a figure completely engulfed in light spoke to me. "You my friend are in the Land Of Gods." "Land Of Gods? That can't be! I'm dead!?" "Don't get carried away young one you're just in a coma." "Who are you?" the blinding light around the figure faded revealing who I was speaking to. "I am Arceus." I bowed in respect. "I'm sorry if I offended you my lord." "There is no need for apologies. I have important information for you so listen closely. Pokemon and humans can never live together as one.'' "What why? People do it all the time."

"I don't mean as friends or family….I mean as a couple." I was surprised at what he said "Wait what makes you think that is his intention?" "I don't, If I thought it was his intention I would speak to him….but it's you." After hearing this I began to blush. "Wh-what makes you think I have those kind of intentions?!" "Sarah I am the creator of all pokemon…I can read your mind and nature." -I don't see why we can't be together! I mean it's our life and our choice!- "Don't get the wrong idea Sarah, what you intend to do is forsaken, not aloud. I know it's your life but there are things I just can't allow." "But why cant we! What is so bad about me being in a relationship with a human?!" "That I cannot tell you, this will be your first and last warning." After he said this the light started fading until I awoke in a white room.

I saw Sam asleep slouching in a chair with Jasmine asleep in his lap snuggling with her arms around his waist. Sam's hand was on her head and she was smiling in her sleep. –that sneaky little bitch…well now I know how she really feels for him.- I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. Next to me I saw Sam wake up.

*SAM'S POV*

"SARAH YOU-'' I then realized that Jasmine was asleep on my lap. I tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake Jasmine up. "How are you feeling Sarah?" 'I've been better….' "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner…if I had kept my mouth shut you wouldn't be in this state…" 'It's fine it was my fault…if I hadn-' "no…don't even think it was your fault for even a second…No matter which way you look at it all fingers are pointed to me…" Awkward silence went on for a while until Nurse Joy walked into the room with scissors. "It's time for her bandages to come off." I looked at her and held my finger to my mouth trying to signal her that Jasmine was sleeping. She nodded and went to Sarah. She clipped one bandage and started unwrapping it off her face slowly. "Well it looks like she has made a full recovery in only four days." I heard Jasmine wake up. She was rubbing one eye while stretching. The movement she did made me uncomfortable. She looked up at me with one eye closed and the other half way open. "Hi daddy did you sleep well?" "Yes I slept fine, look who's awake.'' Jasmine then looked at Sarah and smiled. "MOMMY!" Jasmine jumped onto the bed and hugged Sarah. 'Hey Jasmine how have you been?' Jasmine jumped back to my lap. "Great!" she then looked at Jasmine smiling awkwardly 'I can see that.' Jasmine blushed then smiled deviously as she hugged me. "He's very comfortable by the way." Sarah's then became very mad but she just smiled deviously back and said 'Yes I know I sleep with him every day." Jasmine frowned and hugged me close. "I have too for the past four days." 'I'm warning you Jasmine.' Jasmine then hugged me closer "Daddy! Mommy's being mean to me!" Nurse joy giggled and walked out of the room.

'Sam was I really out for that long?' "Yes you were badly hurt…." 'And you stayed by my side the whole time?' "Of course I did….I lo-" I stopped myself before I could say it. (Why would I say that!? She is a pokemon! Nothing more…nothing less) 'What were you about to say?' "Oh I was going to say I longed for you to wake up." 'Oh ok. –Darn he almost said it…..but why won't he?...-' I saw that Sarah became sad and decided to try to figure it out. "What's wrong Sarah?" 'Oh its nothing….When can we go home?' "I'll ask Nurse Joy." I left the room to find Nurse Joy, I found her behind her desk on her computer. "Hey nurse joy when can we leave?" She is ready to go whenever." "Alright thanks." I got my phone out to call my mom so she could pick me up. "Hey mom Sarah woke up and she's ready to go home." "Oh that's great! Well I will be there in five minutes." After she hung up I went to Sarah's room to get her ready to leave.

When I opened the door to tell her she was ok to leave Jasmine suddenly jumped on me "Hi daddy!" "Hey Jasmine why are you so happy?" I saw her look towards Sarah and smile. "Oh nothing I just wanted a hug." "Why didn't you just hug Sarah?" "Because I love you daddy." "I love you to Jasmine." "You mean it?!" "Well of course I do, you're like a daughter to me." "Oh…" her ears then fell to her head. "What's wrong Jasmine?" "I don't want to be your daughter.." I can't see where she's going with this. "Well what do you want to be?" After I asked this I saw Sarah glare at Jasmine, Jasmine then frowned and said "I'll be fine with being your daughter." "Well mom will be here soon so let's go ahead and head to the lobby." They both said ok and we headed down stairs. Mom wasn't here yet so I sat down in one of the chairs to wait for her arrival. Sarah hoped in my lap and Jasmine climbed to my shoulder and hugged my neck.

While we were waiting a girl ran in cradling a baby Absol that appeared to be hurt. "Nurse Joy Absol's hurt!" "Calm down and tell me what happened." "We were attacked by a group called Team Rocket!" "Well she isn't severely hurt however she is paralyzed." "So she will never be able to walk?!" Nurse joy just giggled "No sweetie I can heal her and if you're not near a Pokecenter then buy paralyze heal at a pokemart." The girl sighed in relief "well that's good to hear!" "I'm going to put her in the machine, could you give me her ball?"

"Ball?" Nurse Joy sighed "When did you get this pokemon?" "I found an egg one day when I was walking in a field." "How much do you know about pokemon?"

"Well…nothing." Nurse Joy sighed again "Alright well wait here I'll get the clipboard." After a while Nurse Joy came back with a clipboard "Here is the sign in sheet." "Will I always have to do this?" "No it just shows who your starter pokemon is." "Ok" The girl signed the paper and was given a pokeball. "Alright Absol will be healed in a sec just take a seat." It wasn't till she started walking towered me when I realized how pretty she was. She had blue eyes, brown hair with blond streaks and had a velvet blue dress. I must have been blushing because when she looked at me she giggled. "Can I sit next to you?" "um y-yea" "Hi my name is Jackie ." She reached out to shake my hand. "Hey my names Sam." When I reached out to shake her hand Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled it away. "It looks like your pokemon doesn't like me." "I can't blame her she was put in here by a human." "Oh well what happened?" I held Sarah close "I don't want to talk about it…" "Oh ok. How long have you been a trainer?" "Four years." "That's so cool! How do you like being a trainer?" "It's cool." "That's it? Isn't it fun traveling?" "Well I don't travel." "Why not!?" "I'm not allowed." Really I haven't even asked my mom if I could go on a journey.

"Oh well that sucks I was going to ask you if you wanted to travel with me since i have a pokemon now." "No I won't allow him to travel." My mom walked in and gave me a hug. "Hey Sammy how are you?" "Oh Sarah's fine thanks for asking."

"Well Sam I'll give you my number." "O-ok." (I am so happy that I am getting a pretty girls number!) 'Why is it such a big deal!' I could see Sarah frowning at me. "Why wouldn't it be?" She frowned and hugged my neck. 'You already have one…' "What do you mean?" 'Don't play dumb I know how you feel.' "Well good." 'So you love me?!' "Well ya your my little sis." 'Never mind Sam…' "I don't understand you sometimes…"

Jackie looked at me funny "Do you tend to talk to yourself?" "Oh I'm not Sarah can talk to me with telepathy." "Which one is Sarah?" "Oh I haven't introduced them yet have I? Well this is Sarah and this is jasmine." "Oh wow there so cute!" Jasmine smiled "I know, I'm so adorable." "This one can talk?!" "Ya she can, isn't it cool."

"Come on Sammy I want to get home soon it's past your bedtime." Sarah then jumped on my shoulder. "Well you better get back to your mother, call me." "Ok!"

When I got home I released Jasmine and went to my room and jumped in bed. "Finally I can sleep in a bed!" Jasmine ran and jumped in bed with me. "Sam can I sleep with you tonight?" "Well I don't know let me ask, Sarah can she?" She turned around and started walking off 'Ya why not you like every girl equally!' "What do you mean?" 'I don't want to talk about it!' She walked out the room then the door slammed behind her. I turned to look at Jasmine "Well it looks like your sleeping with me." "Yay I can finally be close to you!" "You're always close to me." "Yes but now I can be really close…" "I'm not even going to try to understand what you're saying. I'll be right back I'm getting in the shower."

*SARAH'S POV)

-I can't believe how naïve he is! Why can't he see how I feel…or how any girl feels!? How dare that girl flirt with him. No….how dare he flirt back!- I must have looked mad because Sam's mom stopped me "What's wrong Sarah?" 'Nothing.' "Now when I ask you something you answer." She is so weird…she asked me what was wrong with concern then ordered me to tell her as if I were a pet. Even though I don't want to tell her I have to if I don't I will be in deep trouble. 'It's Sam he doesn't understand girls at all!' "Well he has never dated before or had a girlfriend so he has no experience." 'Wait he has never had a girlfriend?'

"Nope not that I'm aware of, he has never asked a girl out before." Wow I can't believe he's never had a girlfriend. "Why are you so angry about him not understanding girls?" I couldn't help blushing when she asked me that. "Wait don't tell me…oh god you have a crush on my son!" She seemed furious. 'I-I-I would never like him that way! He is my master…my trainer and that's all he will be.' "All he will be to you or you to him?" What she said made me think, what am I to him really. "I see what I said got to you so that means you do feel for him." I could deny it no longer 'Yes I do…I love him.'

She just sighed "Ok well all I can say is he's human and you're not. The moment I see you two go too far you can no longer sleep in the same room as him especially when you evolve." I didn't want to argue so I just nodded my head. "Well good now go back to Sam's room."

*SAM'S POV*

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I looked to my right and Jasmine was soundly asleep hugging my chest. The door shut and I felt something climb in bed beside me. "Sarah? Is that you?" 'Yes just go back to sleep.' "Sarah…I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings, I will do my best to understand them from here on out." I felt her get closer and kiss me on the cheek. 'It's ok I will always forgive you.' I smiled when I heard her say that. "I'm glad, good night." 'Good night Sam." She hugged my necked and hummed a tune until I drifted asleep.


End file.
